


Master of the Domain

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kitchen Sex, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pureblood Culture, Submissive Hermione, Vaginal Sex, Weasleycest, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: Having come of age, Hugo Weasley realizes it's time to step into adulthood and fulfill his duties as the head of the family.  He cannot ignore his responsibilities to his family any longer.





	Master of the Domain

Hermione froze in the midst of scrubbing the counter when a hard body pressed against her backside.  Hands trailed slowly up her arms and lips tickled the back of her neck.  “H-Hugo, what are you doing?”

“Shhh,” her son whispered against her ear.  “You need to relax, Mum.”

“N-no.”  She attempted to turn about, but he held her firm against the counter.  “Hugo…”

“Let me help you relax.”  One hand left her arm and moved to cup her breast.

“Hugo!” Hermione snapped.  “This is not appropriate!  Let go of me now!”

“I can’t do that, Mum,” Hugo whispered, massaging her breast.  “You need this.”

“What I need is for you to step back and take your hands off of me.  I’m your mother, for Merlin’s sake!  This is wrong, Hugo, on so many levels.”

“It isn’t wrong,” he argued, unbuttoning her blouse.  “It’s entirely natural.”

“No it isn’t!”

“I’m man of the house now, head of the family.  Dad passed those responsibilities onto me before he died.  He entrusted me to take care of you, and that’s what I’m doing.”

Hermione shook her head as he rolled one of her nipples through the satin of her bra.  “This isn’t what he meant, Hugo!  It’s not… please.  Please don’t…”

Hugo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with his other hand.  “It is what he meant, Mum.  You remember – he and I had a private conversation in hospital.  He told me things… what you liked, what you disliked, what you do when you’re aching for release.  I didn’t want to think about that at first, but Dad… Dad made me promise to look after your needs.”

“Hugo, this isn’t right…”

“It’s a duty I swore to do as head of the family, just as you vowed to submit to the head of the family.”  The boy rubbed his erection against her buttocks.  “I’ve realized I’ve been neglecting you too long for you to have gotten to this state.  I cannot excuse myself for being away at school for the Headmistress and Professor Longbottom would have given me permission to tend to you at any time.”

“You don’t need to do this, Hugo.”

“I do, Mum.  I can’t let you dwindle any further.  I know the family is already disappointed in me for not helping you sooner.”

“They aren’t, baby, I swear!”

Hugo sighed and pressed his head against hers.  “They are, Mummy, and I’m so sorry.  I’m sorry I haven’t helped you sooner.  Grandad threatened to step in and seize head of the family from me if I didn’t start thinking about your well-being.”

Hermione blinked back tears as she whispered, “I’m fine, baby.  Really, I am.”

“You’re not, Mum.  You’re not fine.  You haven’t gone back to work.  All you do is cook food you don’t eat and clean things that don’t need to be cleaned.  And you do it all the Muggle way.  If I don’t help you, you might lose the ability to cast magic altogether.”

“I’m getting better, Hugo.  I promise.  You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s the pureblood way, Mum,” Hugo replied, moving the hand not occupied with her breast down to the hem of her skirt.  It snuck its way beneath her skirt and trailed gently up her inner thigh.  Upon reaching the crux of her thighs, he began rubbing her through her knickers.

“Hugo, please.”

“I’m going to make you feel good, Mummy, I promise.”  The boy pushed her torso forward a bit as he slipped his fingers beneath her knickers.  “Just do what I say, and you’ll feel good.”

“Hugo…”

“This is what you like, isn’t it?  Being told what to do, being dominated by your man?” Hugo asked.  “I couldn’t quite believe it when Dad told me.  You like to be strong, powerful, independent in all things, except in the bedroom.  You want to be held down, strung up, spread eagle… submitting to your lord and master.  Your pleasure comes from pleasing him, doesn’t it?”

Hermione whimpered and bit down on her lip.

Hugo’s hand suddenly gripped about her throat as he pressed her hard against the countertop.  “Answer me!”

“Y-yes,” she whispered.

“Good girl,” he groaned.  “Because now I am your lord and master.  Understood?”

Hermione gasped when he released her throat.  “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” Hugo hissed, yanking her head back by her hair. 

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good girl.”  He gently placed her head back on the counter as he slipped his hand back into her knickers.  “Fuck, Mum.  Dad was right about you.  Your cunt is dripping.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in a grimace.  “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what, Mum?” Hugo asked, stroking her clit. 

She gasped at the jolts of pleasure that shot through her system.  “D-don’t call me that when you’re…unnnghh..”

“Call you what?”  He pressed harder eliciting a moan from her.  “Mum?  You don’t want me calling you Mum while I fuck you?”

“Please,” she whimpered.  “Hugo, please.”

“Take off your knickers, Mum.”

A few seconds passed by before Hermione pushed down her knickers and then stepped out of them.  With a quiet sniffle, she bent over the counter again.

Hugo bunched up her skirt around her waist and then nudged her legs wider apart.  Crouching down, he parted her cheeks and examined her.  “Such a pretty cunt.  You’ve kept it well groomed, but it’s quite lonely, isn’t it?”

When Hermione didn’t answer, he coated his finger in her juices and then slowly pressed it into her arsehole. 

“Ohh!” she cried, jerking forward.

“I said, isn’t it?”

“Yesss…”

He crooked his finger inside her.

“…my lord!”

Smiling, Hugo removed his finger and stood up.  Unbuckling his trousers, he freed his cock and then pressed it into her cunt. 

“Nnngahhd,” she moaned into her arm.

 “Fuck, Mum!” the boy hissed as he pushed himself as far into her as he could go.  “You feel so fucking good, Mummy.”

With a groan, Hugo pulled out and then slammed back in with greater force.

“Shit,” Hermione exclaimed, arching her back.  “Yes, baby…oh…”

Her son held onto her neck as she arched against him, and frantically pounded into her cunt.  “You like me fucking you, Mummy?  You like being fucked like a whore by your son?”

“Yes… yes, my lord… please, baby… please don’t…don’t stop… fuck!”  Hermione came with a strangled scream.

As she sagged against the counter, Hugo smiled and kissed the back of her head.  He waited a few seconds before he resumed his thrusting.  As his climax neared, he dug his fingertips tighter into her hips.  “Mum, I’m going to…”

“Not inside,” she whispered, turning suddenly frantic.  “No!  Not inside.  Not in –“

Hugo covered her mouth with his hand before coming with a roar, shooting his semen deep inside the womb which had carried him.  He pinned her body to the counter as he continued pumping the last of his load and then slipped out of her.

Tears were in her eyes as she flipped around and stared at her son.  “You shouldn’t have done that, Hugo!”

“You feel better, don’t you?” he asked, tucking himself back in his trousers.  “I felt it when you came.  Your magic started humming.”

“Yes, fine!  You were right about that, but you shouldn’t have…”  Her voice broke to barely above a whisper.  “You shouldn’t have come inside me.  I’m not… I’m not protected, Hugo.  I haven’t… since your father died two years ago, I haven’t…”

Hugo smiled as he stepped forward.  He tilted her chin up and seized her lips in a kiss.  Upon pulling back, he stroked her face.  “It’s alright, Mum.  You’re meant to take the family seed.  Should it bear fruit, no one will judge us for it.  Widow’s babes are quite common amongst pureblood families.  Especially the Weasleys.”

Hermione swallowed as she stared up at her son’s handsome face.  “How do you know all this?”

“Grandad explained some things that Dad never could answer, and I found the rest in a couple books in the Hogwarts library.”

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her face against his shoulder.  “I miss him so much.”

“I know, Mum,” Hugo whispered, wrapping his arms around her.  “There’s an aspect of him in me – his magic, his blood, his seed.  That’s why you need me.” 

“It just seems wrong.”

“It isn’t, Mum.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  She touched his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “You’re a good boy, Hugo.”

“I’m seventeen, Mum, and man of the house,” he countered.  “I’m not a boy any longer.”

“Of course.” Hermione gave him a sad smile.  “You’re a man now.”

Hugo inhaled deeply as he slid his hands down to her arse and drew her into his body.  Seizing her lips, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and plundered her until he thought he might run out of oxygen.  Upon releasing her, she sank against him breathless. 

“Hugo… I… this is fast.  I need….”  She stepped back and ran a hand through her frazzled hair.  “I’m going to take a bath and sort out some things, alright?”

He nodded.  “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be up to join you for bed.”

Hermione’s face flushed as she made for the stairs.

“Hey, Mum?”

She paused on the third step.  “Yes, Hugo?”

“When does Rosie usually get back from her apprenticeship?”

Hermione hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat, “Not until quite late.  Eleven or so.  She has the weekends free, though.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” he commented as he turned toward the refrigerator.

His mother frowned as she watched him pour a glass of juice, but then shook her head and continued upstairs. 

After watching her shapely arse disappear into the bathroom at the top of the stairs, Hugo took his glass of juice into the sitting room.   He plucked an old book out of his bag, cracked it open, and settled into read about sexual rites of passage. 

Ronald Weasley had died two months before his daughter Rose had reached her majority, which meant he had not broken her into adulthood.  Granmum had tried to convince Grandad to see to her sexual awakening, but he had argued against it.  However, he had maintained it was needed to be done before she allowed anyone outside of the family to claim her maidenhood. 

Hugo was fairly certain that Rosie was still a maiden and as head of the family, it was undoubtedly his duty to bring her to maturity.  Mum might raise a fuss about it given her lack of understanding of the pureblood culture, but he could find a way to bring her around.  He was man of the house, after all; the new lord and master of her domain.

 


End file.
